Reliving Nightmares
by uagrl93
Summary: The night of Wyatt's party. An alternative scenario of Callie's meeting with Liam. Callie confronts her past and decides to move on. If you support Wyatt/Callie pairing, this story is for you.
1. Chapter 1

Since Callie and Mariana have entered Wyatt's house, there has been a pair of eyes fixated on Callie. A shiver runs down Callie's spine, but she disregards it as nerves. The house is filled with people, some Callie recognizes from school. She has a flashback to a party from two years ago, as if she has walked into her past. That event became Callie's worst and most recurring nightmare.

Yet again Callie feels out of the ordinary, as if she is being watched. Callie spots Wyatt across the room as he is making his way towards her. "_It must have just been Wyatt's gaze_." Callie reassures herself.

As Wyatt approaches Callie, for a split second he morphs into the person that Callie fears the most. She sees the boy she was once head over heels for - a tall, handsome, blonde boy with an intense look in his eyes.

Wyatt takes Callie's hand gently in his and leans in to get closer for her to hear. "Let's go somewhere more quiet!" He shouts in her ear. Those words, those same words Callie has heard before.

"Where?" Callie shouts back, the same question she addressed in the past. Callie wonders if this is simply a dream unraveling in a manner identical to the previous event.

Wyatt's lips turn up at the corners as he shouts, "Follow me." And that smile is all too familiar.

Callie does as he says, turning to Mariana to make sure that it's fine. Mariana nods in approval, practically pushing Callie to go with her _boyfriend_. Callie's previous words denying the fact that she is in a relationship with Wyatt haven't yet registered in Mariana's mind.

The party is occurring around them, but Callie and Wyatt are in a bedroom, all alone. Callie is lying down, Wyatt's warm body against hers. His lips press to Callie's neck, lingering below her jaw. His nose gently grazes Callie's ear and her hands drift up Wyatt's back. Wyatt breaks away from the embrace and looks at Callie, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. Affectionately, he brushes hair away from her eyes and slowly leans into another kiss. Callie's hands travel up to Wyatt's neck and her fingers become tangled in his hair.

Callie's sight is constricted by Wyatt's closeness, his hair in her face. As Wyatt shifts higher, a shadow falls upon his face and Callie returns to the past. Her eyes focus on the first boy that took interest in her, the first boy she ever shared a kiss with. Callie exhibits _his _lips lightly against hers. The soft touch awakens the butterflies in her stomach.

Callie's hands pause at his shoulders as Wyatt slowly turns onto his back. His hands are at Callie's waist and he gradually pulls her to be on top. Callie presses her hands on the mattress on either side of Wyatt's chest. They kiss, one slow lingering kiss after another. Moment upon moment, Callie and Wyatt move against each other, their motions perfectly coordinated. Wyatt wraps his arms around Callie and her head buries into his chest. Callie is receptive of his warmth and the feeling of safety that Wyatt emanates.

Wyatt's hands wander down to Callie's waist, where her shirt hangs at her jeans. He grabs the bottom of the shirt and swiftly pulls it over Callie's head. Her hair falls chaotically over her face and neck. Callie promptly sits up. Wyatt looks up at her with a puzzled expression and fixes a lock of her hair that fell awkwardly out of place. In that moment, Callie can feel Liam's cold hands on her tingling skin. The way he stripped off her favorite shirt, a shirt she threw away the next morning. She perceives the fear that consumed her and the pleas to be released. Liam's amused expression from that night is permanently engraved in Callie's memory.

Wyatt can almost see the tears that Callie is holding back, but that can be misconstrued by the dim lighting. He runs his hands down Callie's arms which extend rigidly to her knees. She flinches and jumps to her feet on the bed, then leaps to the floor. Wyatt's expression grows even more bewildered as he watches Callie 'run away'.

While putting on her shirt, Callie says, "I can't do this." A hint of guilt is evident in her voice, but Wyatt is more surprised by the fear in her eyes. Callie shuffles to the door, throwing it open and stealing a glimpse back into the room. She is aware of Wyatt's presence on the bed - not Liam's, Wyatt's - but she still feels her airways converge, suffocating her. Callie stumbles down the hall, a few bystanders witnessing her not-so-subtle escape.

Wyatt rushes into the crowd, searching for Callie and trying to comprehend her actions. He notices her sitting on the floor, in between a classmate drawing on the wall and a couple making out. Cautiously drawing closer, Wyatt notices Callie's heavy breathing. She avoids eye contact and rushes away in the opposite direction, weaving to get around drunk teenagers.

All the while, Callie is still being watched by someone who blends into the crowd all too well. Curiosity flows through the person, noticing the situation between Wyatt and Callie unfold.

Callie searches every corner of the house for Mariana, desperate to leave the party. The second she walked into this house, she felt uneasy and she wanted to walk right out. And if it wasn't for Mariana, Callie would be comfortably lying in her bed, listening to music. Instead, Callie made a complete fool of herself with Wyatt. "_He probably thinks I'm a tease." _Callie proclaims in her mind.

After Callie finds Mariana in the line for the washroom, she waits at the balcony that overlooks the first floor, watching the people interact below. Callie snaps a few pictures of the graffiti on the walls and catches a shot of a familiar face staring up at her. To her dismay, Liam is waiting at the foot of the stairs.

At first, Callie doesn't assimilate the scene in her mind, believing he is merely a figment of her imagination as before. She waits for him to convert into Wyatt until the reality of the situation dawns on her. Callie's instinct to run is denied by Liam's swift jog to meet her. They stand face to face, Liam admiring her and Callie despising him.

On occasion, Callie would wonder about Liam and the months that she lived in his parent's house. She would think of the times he treated her to ice cream and their miniature golf tournaments. He would always let her win and she considered it so endearing. She became attached to him as a sister would to a brother, although, they were only foster siblings. Eventually their sibling relationship evolved into an attraction. Callie felt loved, a foreign emotion before she met Liam.

Unfortunately, every good memory always led to the remembrance of that awful night when Liam took the one thing Callie had in this world - her innocence. Of everything Callie lost, or never had to begin with, her innocence was her one true possession. It was not meant to be taken without her permission.

"Have you missed me?" Liam is still holding on to Callie's wrist in a gesture that Callie perceives as threatening.

"Let go of me." Callie's eyes search for Wyatt, partly to avoid Liam's gaze. The only relief in this situation is the crowd of people surrounding them. If worst comes to worst, Callie has decided that she will simply scream at the top of her lungs. "I have to go." Callie attempts to walk around Liam.

"Let's go somewhere private." Liam orders. His grip on Callie's wrist tightens and she winces. Liam's hand moves up to Callie's upper arm.

Callie tries desperately to pry her arm free. "I am not going anywhere with you." She pulls him in the opposite direction, knowing that he probably won't even budge. Since the last time that Callie saw Liam, he's gotten taller and more muscular. There is still a look of confidence and possession in his eyes. That look initially charmed Callie. She thought it was sweet, especially directed at her. But fourteen year old girls are often terrible at picking boyfriends. And in Callie's case, she was and still is attracted to the 'bad' boys even if her head knows better. But with time comes maturity, and Callie has learned to not act on every feeling. And she refused to relive the horrible past that has scarred her for life.

"Let go!" Callie yells. "HELP!"

People in close proximity turn to observe the situation. To Callie's dismay the few people that gave their attention went back to their conversations just as quickly.

"Wyatt!" Callie pleads for the only person that cares about her at this party. "WYATT!"

"Shut up! You're making a scene." Liam places a hand over Callie's mouth. His other hand is still firmly on her arm, pulling her towards him. "You are going to walk out of here with me... right now." Liam utters with an intimidating tone, but Callie swings a punch with her left hand. Liam quickly catches her fist with the hand that was previously on her arm. He spins Callie around and pushes her to walk forward.

"Wyatt! Help!" Callie continues to shout.

At the bottom of the stairs, Liam releases Callie's arm in order to secure both his arms around her waist. Callie's arms are subdued under his hold. Liam slightly picks her up and carries her in the direction of the nearest exit. Callie kicks her legs back and forth to slow him down, with no avail.

"Let go!" Callie's tone becomes less convincing as fear slips through. "Please." She begs for a miracle required to awaken from this nightmare.

Outside, Liam lowers Callie to her feet at an isolated spot away from inquisitive stares. Callie stands in front of him, turned slightly towards the house. She tries to remain calm, scanning the area for a good escape route.

Liam watches Callie intently, unable to fathom how much more attractive she has become. Since he has last seen her, she has grown, changed, matured. He can tell that Callie is no longer the naive little girl that he took advantage of.

Callie's eyes raise to meet Liam's gaze. A look of pure hatred pierces into him. He dismisses Callie's emotions with a question. "Was that your boyfriend?"

Through her unwavering hatred, Callie answers, "Who?"

"The guy that held your hand as he led you up the stairs." Liam explains.

Callie simply stares at Liam, disgusted by his casual persona.

Liam emits a small laugh. "If I remember correctly, you looked the same way at me once upon a time. I guess history always repeats itself."

Callie can no longer contain her outrage. "You have no right to say that! Wyatt is nothing like you. And after what you did to me, you should be ashamed to speak of our past. You ruined me." Callie's voice quivers as she utters the words that she has longed to say for over two years.

Initially after Liam raped her, she pretended that nothing happened. But eventually she had to admit to herself that Liam was a monster and she shouldn't be ashamed of herself. He was the one who wronged her in the most horrible way that a guy can hurt a girl. Callie has dreamed of confronting him about it and getting the closure that she deserved. Without the confrontation, no amount of therapy would have erased the past or fixed it. Now she can truly move on with her life.

"I bet he's nowhere near as good as me. But who are we kidding... you didn't sleep with him." A smirk spreads across Liam's face as he implies that Callie belongs solely to him.

"You are wrong. I was broken and scared, but anything broken can be fixed." Callie smiles at the realization that Liam was only a dark part of an overall happy life that is ahead.

Callie's answer strikes a nerve and Liam grasps her shoulders and pushes her against a tree. Before Callie can resist, Liam's lips are on hers. She gathers all of her strength to shove him away, but he doesn't shift so much as an inch. Her arms fly at his chest, hitting him, struggling to break away. In between kisses Liam declares, "You will always be mine."

Liam is so invested in forcing Callie to remain against the tree trunk that he disregards everything around them. Suddenly, Liam receives a blow to the shoulder and he stumbles back.

Callie notices Wyatt, as he nurses his hand. She joins his side, both of them standing in front of Liam, awaiting his reaction. Callie strokes Wyatt's upper arm and gently touches his bruised knuckles.

"Is there a problem?" Liam questions Wyatt, as casually as possible.

Wyatt strikes Callie an inquisitive look, wondering whether Callie was just as invested in the kiss as Liam was. Callie slips her hand in Wyatt's in response.

Wyatt is pleased with Callie's choice and turns his attention to Liam. "Stay away from her." Their fingers intertwine, and Wyatt leads Callie back to the house. She looks over her shoulder, still expecting Liam to follow up Wyatt's attack. Liam simply stares as she walks away, anger clouding his eyes.

"I'm sorry about before. I just..." Callie tries to explain, but Wyatt interrupts.

"Don't." He lightly kisses her cheek. "I understand."

"But you need to know about Liam." Callie takes one more look in the direction of the tree where she last saw Liam. "I need to explain."

"It's in the past. We all have one. I like who you are because of it." Wyatt smiles and relief flows through Callie's entire body. The tension disappears.

"The past tends to come back to haunt us." Callie replies.

"Let it." Wyatt pulls Callie into a crowd of dancing people. "We'll face it together."

Callie and Wyatt sway to the music. The movements around them become irrelevant as their eyes connect. Callie thinks of her experiences with Liam one more time, cursing the day that she first met him. Until she realizes that things happen for a reason and she appreciates that life guided her into this moment. A moment filled with hope and a promise of future happiness with Wyatt.

* * *

**This is me trying to expand my horizons and write a one-shot. Tell me if you like it. Please comment on what can be improved.**

**I know that most people support Brallie, and so do I. Ultimately, I want Brandon and Callie to be together. They are soulmates. But at the moment, I think Callie needs to deal with her past and Wyatt can help her. That's my opinion, you don't have to agree.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. So I've decided to write another chapter for this story because of the awesome reviews for the first chapter. As always, please comment on what you liked and also tell me how I can improve my writing. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

For the past half hour, Callie has been sitting on a tree branch watching people interact, kids playing tag and friends sitting on the grass, talking, laughing. Callie has observed these typical behaviours before, but they appear so strange to her. She wonders whether she acted like that before and she has in the very distant past, but it feels as if those memories are someone else's, not hers.

As Callie looks into the distance, Wyatt watches her intently. He has been standing all this time, leaning against the tree, gazing up at her. Callie brought Wyatt to the park with the purpose of telling him something, she didn't give him a hint as to what. She climbed the tree and made herself comfortable and sat in silence.

Curiosity is burning through Wyatt, but he doesn't want to pressure Callie in any way. So he simply admires her, counting each and every single one of her lashes, memorizing the exact shade of brown of her eyes.

After what seems like an eternity, Callie meets Wyatt's gaze. She gives an awkward smile while she attempts to collect the words to begin with.

"The other night," Callie pauses and extends her hand to Wyatt. "Can you climb up?"

Callie scoots down the tree branch to make room for Wyatt. He positions himself in front of Callie, his back against the tree trunk, and awaits for her to continue. He puts his hand on hers implying that she is safe with him. Wyatt wants her to understand and accept that he won't abandon her when she needs him most.

"The other night, you said that you don't need an explanation." Callie looks straight into Wyatt's blue eyes. Wyatt nods. "But I want to tell you. Scratch that, I _need_ to tell you." Callie emphasizes the word 'need' acknowledging that she hasn't needed anyone in a long time. Since her experience with Liam, she has depended solely on herself.

"I told my foster moms about my past. I told them about Liam. Now I need to tell you." She glances around to be certain that no one is in hearing distance, but mainly she gives Wyatt time to think and respond. Wyatt looks at Callie attentively, indicating that she should continue. "In court, things will come out." Callie sighs, remembering a different Callie's memories. "The lawyer suggested that I don't even bother with my statement. He said that I will be put through the wringer and it will be my word against Liam's. There isn't much hope for justice." Callie looks down, tears brimming her eyes. Wyatt has never seen her this upset. She has always masked her emotions and insecurities so well. He squeezes her hand and tilts her chin up to look at him.

"I don't mean to sound unsupportive..." He trails off when he notices a tear run down Callie's face. He gently wipes it away and places his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you putting yourself through this?" Wyatt rests his hands on either side of Callie's face.

"I want justice." Callie nods her head, trying to convince herself more than Wyatt. "And I want you to hear about my past from me, not from someone else, especially not from Liam." Callie's hatred for Liam is evident in her voice.

"I would never believe a word that came out of his mouth. Trust me, I will take care of you. Callie, you can tell me anything." Wyatt's words are so reassuring, particularly 'trust'. Trust. A five letter word, simple, yet difficult to grasp. Once you lose faith in people, the ability to trust merely disappears. And you don't even realize that it's gone until a moment like this. A moment when you so desperately want to trust.

Callie's attention shifts to a couple as they walk past the tree that she and Wyatt are sitting in. Wyatt knows that she is stalling the conversation. He tucks a lock of hair behind Callie's ear and she hesitantly turns her head to face him.

"Trust me." Wyatt repeats.

"Hear me out. If you still want to be with me once I'm done, then we'll talk about how I can learn to trust you." Callie changes her position on the branch. She swings her right leg over the branch so both her legs hang on one side. Then she repeats the process one more time with the other leg. Wyatt pulls her closer and they sit facing the same direction, nestled against each other. Callie takes Wyatt's arms and wraps them around herself so that he drapes over her like a protective blanket.

Callie takes a deep breath and begins her story at the relevant point in her past. She utters a few words before a Frisbee comes flying at the two of them. Wyatt instinctively reaches out his hand and catches the Frisbee mere inches from Callie's head. A girl with short red ponytails fetches the Frisbee and apologizes. Callie turns her head to steal a look at Wyatt, appreciation in her eyes, and attempts to continue her story.

Just as Callie opens her mouth to speak, another distraction comes her way.

"We're sorry to disturb you, but we got a little lost." A girl, eighteen, maybe nineteen years old explains. "Could you tell us how to get to the beach?"

Wyatt gives the girl and her boyfriend - as both Callie and Wyatt assume - directions to the beach. He motions for them to follow the path until they come to a crossroads and take a right.

"Thank you." The girl smiles and takes her boyfriends hand. Callie and Wyatt watch the couple head down the path wondering when or if they will be able to do the same. They contemplate their relationship and the desire for happiness and a lot less drama.

Wyatt places his hands on Callie's legs, palms up and Callie slips her fingers in between his. With the third attempt, no interruptions follow and Callie speaks of her mother's death, her first foster home, and the circumstances that led to her meeting Liam. At instants when Callie pauses in her autobiography, Wyatt strokes her arm or glides his hand down her hair and Callie carries on.

Minutes turn into hours as Callie recalls every detail of her worst memories. She is glad not to witness Wyatt's countless expressions of surprise, compassion, hatred of Liam, and desire to protect her. She pronounces one word after another as if her words are steps on a journey and this confession is a dark tunnel. Callie anticipates that talked-about light at the end of the tunnel, but it is not yet visible.

When Callie describes the party she attended with Liam two years ago, she includes irrelevant details just to prolong the full disclosure. She leaves her biggest nightmare for the end of this far-from-a-fairytale story. Wyatt has prepared himself for the worst, although he hopes that Liam didn't go so far.

The sun is beginning to set and Callie and Wyatt drift away from their harsh reality to appreciate the small things in life. Wyatt turns his attention to Callie wanting to erase all of the unpleasantness that she has endured.

"Liam led me upstairs to a bedroom and locked the door. I remember thinking that it's odd, but then he took my hand and my insecurities vanished. I sat on the bed and he sat next to me, still holding my hand. He kissed me and not long after we were lying down, making out." Callie recounts.

Wyatt thinks of his party from a few night ago. The occurrences between him and Callie are extremely similar to Callie's memory. Realization strikes - the reasons for Callie's actions - and Wyatt wraps his arms around her, catching her slightly off guard. Callie shifts under his arms.

"He stripped off my shirt and continued to kiss me. I was subdued by his hold, I couldn't escape. I asked him to stop, but he pretended that he couldn't hear me. And when I begged him, he looked straight into my eyes and began to unzip my jeans." Callie's voice becomes barely audible with the last few words. She considers the events that followed, saying them out loud in her mind, but providing silence where Wyatt is concerned.

They sit quietly. Wyatt refrains from speaking, abstaining from saying words that may further upset Callie. So they sit. Complete silence blankets everything as they observe the last people leave the park. The moon is high in the sky and they didn't even notice when it first appeared or how it rose through the sky.

"I tried to fight..." Callie is overwhelmed by the amount of her past that she has already revealed. She wiggles out of Wyatt's grip, swings her leg over the branch and leaps down. Before Wyatt comprehends the situation and can do the same, Callie is already half way to the beach.

Callie runs towards the beach, accelerating with each second, trying to run away from her past. She has never admitted her rape aloud. She has never spoken about it in therapy or privately to a friend. And she definitely didn't expect to give a full report to her boyfriend. Boyfriend, that's a word she vowed to never utter or even think.

When Callie is far enough away, she sinks to the sand, wraps her arms around her knees and sways to the rhythm of the waves. The constant motion calms Callie's nerves and the thoughts that course through her head.

In the faint moonlight, Wyatt can make out a figure sitting on the sand. He approaches the person, knowing that it must be Callie. Slowly, he takes a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry." Callie mutters. She rests her head on Wyatt's shoulder, unable to contain the tears any longer.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I want you to know that I will stand by your side and support you, no matter what happens. Nothing will make me walk away from you."

"Not even the fact that Liam raped me?" Callie freezes, her breaths become shallow. She remains in a state of paralysis , staring at the ocean, waiting for Wyatt's response.

An eternity seemingly passes before Wyatt speaks. "It wasn't your fault. You cannot punish yourself for it."

"I know. I've come to realize that. But I am responsible for what happened afterward." Callie holds her breath.

Wyatt turns to look at Callie, forcing her to raise her head off his shoulder. "What do you mean?" Wyatt inquires.

"I didn't say or do anything. For days I was in a state of denial and he pretended like he did nothing wrong." Callie looks down at her hands, playing with the sleeves of her shirt. "He would place his hand on my thigh during dinner when no one was looking. I never pushed it away. And he would steal a kiss when no one was in the room." Callie's voice quivers.

Wyatt places his arm around her, pulling her closer, but she sits rigidly in place.

"Then, on Wednesday morning, five days after the party, I walked into the kitchen and kissed him, knowing that his mom was not far behind me. She freaked out. Grabbing my arm, she spun me around and started yelling at us both. Liam said that I was the one coming on to him and he tried to resist. They sent me and Jude away the next day." Callie explains.

Wyatt cannot stop the smirk that spreads across his face. "That was kind of brilliant." He is proud of Callie because that gesture - that kiss - was Callie's way of standing up to Liam. She may not have said anything, but actions speak louder than words.

"It was the only thing I could do, hoping that they would be outraged. And luckily, things turned out exactly as I wanted." Callie gives a slight smile because she is proud of herself too. "But I am also ashamed of what happened after I left the Olmsteads'. I did some things that I regret." Callie looks to the side and then turns her attention to Wyatt.

"I understand that you were hurt." Wyatt notices Callie's shivering, removes his jacket and places it over her shoulders. "Whatever you did in the past doesn't affect our present."

"Except my mistakes will be drudged up in court to taint my credibility. What jury will believe a delinquent over a 'well brought up young man'?" Callie says the last part with disgust in her voice.

"But your actions don't excuse or erase what happened to you." His blood begins to boil as it courses through his veins, anger consuming him.

"Liam's lawyer will try to convince the jury that I'm lying."

"It won't work. With credible character witnesses like Stef and Lena everyone will believe you and Liam will be found guilty." Wyatt reassures Callie, in the most persuasive tone he can muster.

Callie stares into Wyatt's eyes, searching for a hint of doubt, which she cannot find. She slowly inches toward him and her lips graze his in the softest kiss she has ever shared. For a moment, their eyes lock in an impenetrable glance of faith that the trial will not rip Callie from Wyatt's life.

Eventually, Callie stretches out on the sand and places her head in Wyatt's lap, remaining in that position for almost an hour. Their reality is put on hold as they imagine jumping into a car and following the open road to adventures that they will share once they awaken from this nightmare.


End file.
